Thanks For The Memories
by MiaXavier
Summary: I want you to know that a walk down memory lane is better because of you, that I consider myself lucky for your existence beside me all this while. But for now I will think of you as I remember you from that moonlit night and hope that your share of stars always shines brightly.I will think of you and of a love that was brave enough to allow us to make journeys alone.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter only the brilliant J.K. Rowling does. I make this because of my undying love for Harry Potter not for money :))**

* * *

"Hey Georgie? What are we doing in this muggle coffee?"

Fred laughs at his brother, "You mean Cafe? Just want to try something new you know?"

George nods to his twin, "So…what will we be having this fine morning?"

"I want to try their pancakes…oooh the omelette sounds good too!" Fred touched his chin, "This is hard…"

"How about we order both and share?" George grinned.

"Good idea Georgie!" Fred matched his grin creating a mirror like image.

The waitress came and took their orders. The twins waited and joked around until their food came. They split the food in half and began to eat.

"Better than I had excepted! Good thing we opened the shop huh George? Otherwise we wouldn't be able afford this!"

George laughed, "Freddie, it's not that expensive here. We should take mum, dad, Gin, Ron…everyone here! They'd love it."

"We should! Dad'll be very awestruck by the muggles haha."

The twins smiled and continued eating.

**Ten years later…**

George sat alone in a booth where he and his best friend had shared their first ever meal in the cafe. He looked across the table and frowned, his eyes hallow and empty. The waitress came and asked if he wanted anything he simply said, "Coffee…"

She nodded and went in to get him coffee. She came back and asked him for anything else, he shook his head thinking, "I want my brother back…"

It had been eight years since the war at Hogwarts, since many of his friends had fallen…since his best friend and twin brother had died before he had a chance to say good bye, and George was still in the deep oblivion, feeling as though he had died as well. His head swimming with memories of his brother, memories of the laughs, the tears, the grins, the meals, and the abrupt end…he paid for his coffee and left the cafe.

"It's been eight years and I still feel like I just lost him yesterday. Mum looks hurt every time she looks at me…probably because I'm still in mourning…what am I suppose to do?" George thought disapparating to the Burrow. He walked toward the kitchen but stopped as he heard his family talking.

"George is still hurting..he's still in pain..and I…I don't know what to do… my little Georgie's hurt and I don't now what to do!" Molly cried. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I know Molly…if only we knew what to do…besides…you know…obliviate…" Arthur said, his face in sorrow.

"We can't! We can't erase Fred from George's memory! We can't!" Ginny sobbed.

George entered the kitchen saying, "I agree with dad…"

The other Weasleys turned towards him, shock written on their faces, "George!"

"How…How long have you been standing there?" Molly asked quickly wiping away her tears.

George walked up to his mum and touched her cheeks, "Since you started crying…mum…I don't want to feel like this anymore…I don't want to! If it would relieve me of this pain and suffering then do it…please."

Molly shook her head, "I-I can't…"

George walked up to Percy, knowing that he would most likely do it, "Perce. Please."

Percy looked at his younger brother and nodded slightly, he pointed his wand to George's head and muttered a few chants, "Obliviate."

George's mind was cleared away, his memories of his first ever best friend, his partner in crime, his twin brother. George fainted and when he woke up…his life would change…until that day…

***End Flashback***

**100 years later…**

An old man had been sitting in a booth, knowing that today would be his last day on Earth, but not knowing why he was in the muggle world in a small cafe.

"Hello sir! What would you like? Coffee? Tea?" a young, bubbly waitress said.

"Tea please." the old man said, his voice weak.

"Ok! Anything else?"

"Nothing…thank you my dear." the young girl walked into the kitchen and got him his tea.

"Here you go sir! Enjoy!"

The man finished his tea and walked out, disapparating to the house he had spent his childhood in. He went up to his room and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought, his breath even. After a few minutes his chest stopped moving, his face became gentle, his heart…no longer beating.

The man woke up, finding himself in a really bright, white place…his body and face reverted back to when he was younger.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What?" Suddenly flashes of memories came at him one after another. Memories of his childhood and of someone he was with…someone who looked exactly like him. After the memories ended he jolted, "Fred." he whispered.

"Hey Georgie…" a familiar voice said from behind him. George turned and saw his twin, standing there with a grin. "Nice to see you again…"

"Fred…Fred!" George ran towards his twin and hugged him, "Am I? Did I?"

Fred nodded, "You've lived a happy life George. A long happy life."

"And now…we'll be together again…and this time…forever?" George asked.

"Always." Fred smiled. The two brothers hugged knowing that nothing will ever separate them ever again.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**yes I allow you to kill me but I'm sorry cause I can't get over this Forge and Gred feels for this while.**

**I just miss them so much I can barely describe it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story and do miss the two awesome twins that ever exist.**

**-Mia**


End file.
